DESCRIPTION: (Investigator's Abstract) The increasing lack of physical activity, especially among the old, is widely regarded as a major public health problem which challenges the ingenuity and resourcefulness of health educators, clinical specialists and researchers. Conventional exercise programs focus on cardiorespiratory endurance and have little impact on skeletal muscle strength. The overarching aim of this project is to produce, experimentally evaluate, and distribute a muscle strengthening videotape program designed for widespread use by community dwelling late middle age and elderly women. In Phase I we will professionally produce a 60 minute videotape of a pilot tested, unique muscle strengthening program. In Phase 2 we will experimentally evaluate the program's safety, social acceptability and effectiveness in enhancing muscle strength. Completion of the tasks outlined in this proposal will result in a professionally produced and field tested home strengthening program designed for older women which can be widely distributed to this high risk population. The value of exercise strength training for the elderly as a large scale societal intervention can only be achieved if effective, safe, and enjoyable programs are widely available and marketed to the growing older population. The final product from this proposal will fill an important void in the exercise training literature and has the potential of achieving widespread beneficial impact in our aging population.